


Goodman Public High

by HereWeAreAtTheEnd, TextbookEnigmatic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also Sherlock and Dani… from game of thrones… and actors too… loads of people, But there are students too, High school teachers AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereWeAreAtTheEnd/pseuds/HereWeAreAtTheEnd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TextbookEnigmatic/pseuds/TextbookEnigmatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Martin Goodman Public High School, a completely normal place. No crazy teachers at all. But there is a coffee-addicted foreign language teacher called Mr. Odinson who sometimes wears armor. And his hot, yet stone-cold brother, the math teacher. Not to mention Natasha, the gym teacher, and her boyfriend Clint, the english teacher, who writes the worst poetry. But she loves him, anyways. Then there's Principal Fury, Nurse Coulson, and of course, teachers Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, who are always at each other's throat over some scientific development. Fall in love with students like Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, and Tom Hiddleson (who looks… oddly like Mr. Laufeyson). Swoon over adorkable Peter Parker, editor of the school newspaper, the SHIELD, and laugh alongside Wade Wilson, the biggest prankster of them all. Your time at Goodman High won't be one you forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodman Public High

Steve Rogers was freaking out. He’d spilled his coffee all over his new, white button-up shirt and had to turn around and ride all the way home on his Harley Davidson. Once there, the only (clean) formal shirt he could find was the red one that Natasha insisted looked good on him, but he thought it clashed with his blonde hair. And it was much too tight. He wouldn’t be surprised if Natasha had switched it down a size. And after a full ten minutes of searching, the only tie in the house (found under his couch) was his least favorite- the blue one, which for some reason had a star on it. He didn’t even remember getting it, but he put it on anyway. He slipped on his leather jacket- students always seemed to like it, and he was more comfortable spilling on his old, faded, too-often washed clothes than his horrid formal wear. He grabbed a to go cup, poured some coffee in it, and raced out the door.

When he arrived at Martin Goodman Public High, the hallways were still filled. A few people glanced his way as he rushed in, checking his watch, which had been a gift from his grandfather. Ten minutes to bell.

He ducked out of the hallway and into Room 21. It was empty, save for a few chairs and a desk. A woman was sitting at it. A small plaque sat in front of her: Pepper Potts. She glanced up at him.

“Can I help you?”

“Is, uh, Principal Fury here?”

“He’s in a meeting. Can I give him a message?”

“Tell him- uh-” Steve pulled off his helmet. “Tell him that his new teacher, Mr. Rogers, was here thirty minutes- no, an hour early. And he looked really put-together. Completely professional. That he stopped by to check-in, but didn’t want to interrupt him, and left for his room.”

“I’ll be sure to do that.”  
“And, um… which room would that be?”

“Eighty seven. Whedon Hall.”

“Thanks.” Steve stepped out and hurried out of the building. He’d walked about five minutes (receiving more stares) before he remembered that he had no idea where Whedon Hall was. He had a distant memory of turning left at some point when he’d gone to decorate his room with Natasha.

He’d only known her for five years or so, but she was his best friend, no questions asked. His first encounter had been an awkward one. Having mistaken her for his girlfriend, he’d grabbed her by the waist, lifted into the air, and spun her around, before setting her down to kiss her, then realizing that Natasha was not Penny, he pulled away.

“You aren’t my girlfriend!”

“I’m aware of that!” Natasha stomped on his foot. “Now let go of me! You might not mind looking like an idiot, but I just so happen to be meeting my date in a few minutes, and it would make a fine impression, to be kissing someone else!”

“Oh my God, I am so, so, so sorry-” Steve stammered. “I- I just- I won’t do that again. Ever. Wow. I’m so sorry.”

“Natasha Romanoff,” she smiled, sticking out her hand.

“Steve Rogers.” He took her hand, and she yanked it down and stuck his head under her arm.

“Well Steve Rogers, now we’re even.”

From then on they had been the best of friends. Doing everything together with her now longterm boyfriend Clint. After his failed relationship with Penny ---, Natasha had been the first person he came out to, before his parents, even.

“Seriously, Steve?” She raised an eyebrow. “Did you just figure this out?”

“What?”

“You’ve been gay since the day we met. You twirled me around. You didn’t even go for my ass. Captain, that’s not straight in the least bit.”

“Don’t call me Captain.”

Steve smiled at the memory, turned the corner, and ran into a sheet of silver.

“I- uh- sorry-” He took a step back, and then another, so grand was the man in front of him. He was bearded and blond, hair drifting in a wind Steve couldn’t see. But more importantly, he was dressed in Viking armor and a red cape (also floating in the nonexistent wind), and clutching a paper cup, which Steve assumed had coffee in it.

“Am I, uh, still at Goodman High?”

The man laughed heartily, and clapped Steve on the shoulder. “It is a pleasure to meet you! You must be Mr. Rogers! Principal Fury has told me of your arrival!” He grabbed Steve’s hand and shook it, and Steve dug his heels into the floor to keep from bouncing up and down.

“Uh, hi?”

“You are Romanoff’s friend! Correct?”

“Yes?” Steve looked the man up and down. “Um… why are you wearing armor?”

The man laughed his booming laugh again. “Well, why not?!”

“Um- I can actually think of a few reasons-”

“Come, Mr. Rogers! I will show you to your room!”

“... Thanks?” Steve followed the man out of the building, and across the courtyard. “I don’t think I caught your name?”

“I am Thor! Thor Odinson! You may call me Thor, Mr. Rogers.”

“And… you may call me Steve…”

“I like you!”

“I, uh, like me too.”

Thor laughed again. “It is a good first day! Already, I have a new friend!” He stooped over to whisper, quite loudly, into Steve’s ear. _“And Mr. Rogers! The nurse here, Coulson! He also likes males!”_

Steve turned red. “I- um- did- Did Natasha tell everyone about that?”

_“Yes!”_ Thor was still nearly shouting, even when his voice was lowered. _“We’re supposed to keep it a secret!”_

Several students nearby sniggered loudly. Thor led Steve into the building across the courtyard.

“This is Whedon Hall! You will teach here! I teach here too!”

Did he really have to yell everything?

Thor and Steve turned to climb a staircase, only to find it blocked by two men, both skinny and dark haired. The tanner of the two had a small beard.

“String theory practically is correct!” he was saying. “How could it be wrong?”

“I’m not saying it’s wrong, Tony, I’m just saying it hasn’t been proven yet-”

“Because there isn’t anything to prove!”

“Yes, there is! There’s only everything to prove!”

Thor threw his arms around the two men. “Mr. Stark! Mr. Banner! This is Steve Rogers!” Thor adjusted his grip, so that he had his arms wrapped around the three of him. Steve ducked out of the hug, red in the face.

“You mean the gay one?” the bearded man said.

“Natasha’s friend?”

Steve opened his mouth, and then closed it. “Hi.”

“He teaches on my floor! Already, we are like kin!”

“Hey, good to meet you, buddy.” The bearded man stuck out his hand. “Tony Stark. Engineering, mechanics, autoshop, and unofficially, technology. This idiot over here is Dr. B. Banner.”  
“Bruce,” he murmured. He didn’t offer his hand.

Tony grinned. “Thor, my man, has Steve met your brother yet?”  
Thor frowned. “No! He hasn’t!”

“Lunchtime, the autoshop. Rogers, you’re invited.”

“Alright,” Steve agreed. “Now, I think the bell’s going to ring-”  
“Why would it do that?” Tony grinned. “It’s the first day, dude. Lighten up.” He spun on his heel and strode out of the building. Bruce followed him.

Steve and Thor hurried up the stairs, and halfway down the hall, they ran into a student.

“Hey, Mr. O!”

“Thor is fine, young Parker!”  
The young man grinned, and pushed his glasses up his nose. “Thor! How was your summer?”

“It was fine, my lad! Have you met Mr. Rogers?”

The boy stuck his head around Thor’s mass, and examined Steve. “Oh, yeah. I think I might have you.”

Thor grabbed Peter by the shoulder. “Peter here runs the school newspaper, The SHIELD! Don’t you, my boy?”

“Just got appointed editor in chief, this year.” He looked proud of himself.

What does SHIELD stand for again? Do you have any coffee, too?“ Thor questioned. An excited smile spread over his face at the idea of coffee.

“Student Handled Itinerary of Essential Literature Devices, you remember this! And sorry, but no coffee right now,” Thor’s face fell. “But Mr. O- Thor, I just finished developing those prints you wanted, of your girlfriend?”

_“We will talk later!”_ Thor said in his loud whisper, before continuing to drag Steve down the hall. “And your room is here!”

“Thanks, Thor.”

Thor beamed, and took a sip of his paper cup, then turned it upside down and shook it. It was empty. After a moment, he turned his heartbroken eyes to Steve’s cup. “Are you going to finish that?”

Steve gave him the cup. It was the least he could do.

 


End file.
